Trouble at Lou Pines
by SuperGeek7191
Summary: Based, originally, on the S3 trailer where Sookie gets accosted at a Were bar. It was just a little one-chapter thing but it grew. Lemony, so if you're not into that don't read it. Ta!
1. Lou Pines

**The title sucks because I really just couldn't think of what to call the damn thing!**

**This idea has sort of been swimming about in my noggin for a couple of weeks now, so I decided I would finally get it down on the computer equivalent of paper. I got the idea from the Season 3 trailer where Sookie gets accosted in Lou Pines, and this is what I would quite like to happen, though of course it won't =[**

**No, I don't own any of the characters from True Blood. If I did, we would all see a lot more of Eric Northman. And I mean a _lot_ more.  
**

Sookie Stackhouse sat at a small table in the club named Lou Pines. Puns must be a big thing in the supernatural world. She was waiting for Alcide Herveaux, who was currently trying to fight his way through the crowds to the bar to order their drinks.

She looked around herself, taking in her surroundings, listening in on the occasional person. Their thoughts were scrambled and confusing; nearly every person there was a supe. Her eyes settled momentarily on four men, all built like houses, stalking towards her. She quickly looked down to the tabletop but as the seconds passed her eyes rose again; they were closer now and still heading in her direction, their eyes surveying her. Her gaze dropped again.

Instinct told her to get up and go to Alcide. Or run out and lock herself in the truck. Just get away.

But she told instinct to shut the heck up and stop being so silly. The club was a public place, she was safe. Then she proceeded to ignore instinct on the basis that it was acting childish.

Anyway, I'm just being paranoid, she told herself, the table is right near the door, they're just leaving. Even though it isn't even ten o'clock yet.

But when she looked up once more she saw them coming to a halt on the other side of the small table.

"Well, hello creampuff." One of them said, the third from the left, and it seemed to Sookie that he was in charge as the others said nothing, they just leered.

In her experience, nothing good can come from four, huge, creepy, supernatural men leering at you.

"Hello." She replied, wearing her 'you don't scare me' face as she tried her best to search the men's brains for thoughts of Bill. She knew she was being bad mannered but she certainly didn't want to encourage them by being friendly.

"What're you doin' sat here all by your lonesome?" The third man spoke again, his eyes moving down her body. The action made her skin crawl.

Quite out of nowhere, she thought of Eric Northman. He often looked her up and down. The action was similar but at the same time it was entirely different. When Eric did it, it was like she could feel his gaze caressing her skin, like he was taking in every inch of her and committing it to memory; it made her feel beautiful. The men in front of her made her feel nauseous and scared. She was glad she couldn't really hear what they were thinking but she definitely caught the loose idea, and it wasn't pleasant.

And stop thinking about Eric Northman, she scolded, you're here to find _Bill_.

"I'm with somebody; he's just gone to get our drinks, but thank you for your concern." She sniped, pretty sure they knew nothing of Bill and hoping they would just go but knowing they wouldn't.

Right enough, they began to move around the table, two going to the left and two to the right, like a pack surrounding its prey. Wolf number three stood uncomfortably close, to her right, wolf number two to her left and one and four closed the gap behind her. They towered over her. She was well and truly trapped.

Told you so, instinct said, you're in the shit now. I swear, you just attract this sort.

Sookie told instinct that wasn't helping, and there was no need to cuss.

"Why don't you ditch him and come with us instead? I know we'd have fun." She was certain she wasn't included in that 'we' as he looked past her to his pack mates.

"No, thank you." Her voice was smaller and higher pitched than she was aiming for and he grinned at her obvious fear.

"It wasn't a suggestion." He growled quietly as he took her arm. She tried to pull away from him but it only caused him to tighten his grip as he hauled her to her feet.

"Get your hands off of me!" She yelled as her palm collided with his face so forcefully that it sent little shots of pain up her arm.

It seemed to anger and excite him in equal measure, "We got a live one tonight!" he laughed as he dragged her towards the door.

She screamed at the top of her lungs and saw Alcide turn, try and fight through the crowds to get to her, but she knew that even if he reached them he wouldn't be able to do anything. They were bigger, and they outnumbered him.

As they pulled her towards the trees at the other side of the car park she heard a name pass her lips.

"Eric!" She screamed before thinking to herself Why am I shouting for Eric? That's a bit random. Plus, he's miles away.

Just as the thought entered her mind, as if on cue, she heard two blows behind her, each followed by a loud yelp. The leader turned, dragging her round with him, and she stared wide eyed at what was in front of her.

Eric stood staring at wolf number four, his hands dripping with blood, a snarl contorting his features. At either side of him wolves number one and two lay at his feet, their throats completely ripped out, blood pouring out of them sickeningly and spreading across the ground. She had never seen anything so terrifying in all her life.

Eric's eyes moved over to her captive.

"You. Take your filthy paws off her. Now." His voice was like poison, like acid. It was quiet and barely controlled.

"Is this your owner, whore?" Sookie's captive whispered to her, pressing his nose to her neck and inhaling disturbingly, "You don't smell like him." He turned back to Eric, "You just killed two of my men, I think I should return the favour." His grip tightened on Sookie's arm, and she gasped as the pressure increased from uncomfortable to painful.

The vampire took a step forward, growling fiercely. Wolf number four lunged at him, shifting mid-leap, and Eric caught him as if he were a ball someone had just thrown to him. Sookie shut her eyes tightly, every muscle in her body was shaking and she flinched at the sounds of the soul-wrenching yelps she heard.

The fingers around her arm tightened and tightened and found she was whimpering from the pain, until she heard a crack and a scream and suddenly she was released.

She opened her eyes to see the leader on the ground, cradling his arm, shouting and cursing, Eric stood over him. With a speed she was barely able to see Eric kicked the man in the ribs, causing blood to spurt from his mouth at another loud crack as they broke under the force. Sookie's attacker lay, gasping and crying and swearing he was going to kill them both. Eric went to kick him again but stopped as he heard a small voice.

"Eric, don't. Don't kill him."

"Why not? Why should scum like this be allowed to continue existing?" He snarled, still looking at the werewolf.

When he got no response Eric turned to look at Sookie. She was shaking and afraid and tears fell silently down her face. She saw his face instantly soften and fangs retract, all anger gone from his eyes, and she relaxed a little.

"Sookie," he whispered gently, his eyes dropping down to his feet, "I'm sorry."

He wiped his bloody hands on his jeans, not wanting to touch her while they held the evidence of such violence, not wanting to taint her, though not really knowing why.

"Sorry? For savin' my life?" She asked disbelievingly, "Those men were goin' to kill me. Or worse, I might've survived. I know what they were plannin'."

"Don't." It sounded like a warning. He looked down to the man whimpering by his feet and she understood.

He looked up and walked over to her slowly, his eyes looking her over, checking for injury.

"Are you okay?" He asked once he had reached her. His voice was like silk. He brushed a lock of hair from her face gently and she was amazed that just a few minutes ago those same hands were tearing people apart. That voice, now so soft, was the same voice that had been so full of menace, so completely frightening.

"I'm fine." She smiled warmly, "Thank you."

Seconds passed as they stood looking at one another, his eyes holding hers, until something occurred to her.

"Wait," she said, confusion settling on her face, "how'd you get here so fast?"

"I flew. I set off as soon as I felt your fear."

Okay now she was really confused. That answer just made no sense at all.

"You flew?" she said grinning, "What, like Superman?"

It was meant as a joke so when he seemed to consider it for a second she was baffled.

"Yes," he said matter-of-factly, "I suppose, a little like Superman. Though without the cape." He paused for a second before adding, "Or the tights."

Sookie was suddenly laughing, almost hysterically. This had been a weird night and that image was enough to send her into fits of giggles. There was something very amusing about picturing Eric Northman as a superhero, and something strangely arousing about picturing Eric Northman in skin tight spandex. A million emotions ran through her until she finally settled on exhaustion.

"Take me to Alcide's please?" She said, catching her breath.

"Of course." he said, stroking the back of his hand down her cheek, "Where _is_ Alcide?" She saw the anger coming back.

"Eric, please don't. I just wanna go to bed." She gave him her best puppy dog eyes and, of course, he crumbled.

"Fine." He picked her up and put her legs around his waist.

"Eric, what're you-"

"Just hold on tight, okay? Tight as you can." And when he felt her grip around him tighten, he took off into the air.

* * *

Eric lay Sookie down and pulled the covers up over her. He turned to leave but a small hand grabbed his.

"Stay?" Sookie asked quietly.

He could never refuse her, and that disturbed him greatly.

"I'll just wash my hands." He smiled reassuringly, "I'll be back in two minutes."

"Make it one?"

His eyes moved across her face, taking in every detail, the shade of her eyes, the angle of her nose, the curve of her mouth. Trying to figure out what it was that gave her such power over him.

He left for the bathroom where he washed away all the dirt, all the anger, all the pain he had inflicted.

When he returned he stood, a little unsure, by the side of the bed until Sookie moved over and patted the space next to her.

Eric couldn't remember the last time he held somebody. It was strangely comforting, wrapping her up in his arms, making her feel safe, running his fingers through her soft, golden curls. Her skin was warm and supple, her breathing slow and steady; calming. He could hear her heartbeat and feel her pulse against his skin, he could smell her blood coursing through her veins yet he felt no urge to take it. He was content to just be with her, to feel her warmth and witness the peace on her sleeping face.

She made him feel so human. He hated it. Hated how it made him feel almost vulnerable. And at the same time he loved that it made him feel. He had lived for more than a thousand years but only when he was with Sookie did he really feel alive.

**I love 'experiencing emotions' Eric, the big softy. He's adorable. Or, as adorable as a six foot four, thousand year old, former Viking, vampire sheriff can be anyway.**

**Review! Tell me it's awesome or slag me off, I don't care which, I just like feedback so I can improve the parts I suck at and feel proud of the parts that are actually good. Ta!  
**


	2. Comfort

**Hokay, so I decided I quite like this story and when Bill broke up with Sookie I _needed_ to add it in somewhere. So guess what happens in this chapter =]**

**And, yes, there is some lemony goodness. Quite a bit of lemony goodness in fact. You've been warned.  
**

Eric watched in silent fascination as Sookie's chest slowly rose and fell, his own mimicking the movement unnecessarily. She was sleeping now, there was no need for him to linger, and yet he couldn't tear his eyes away to leave.

She had only been asleep a few minutes when her breathing changed, grew panicked. He could feel her fear. She was having a nightmare. She whimpered softly and it tore whatever was left of his heart. He reached out and gently smoothed her hair, whispering comfortingly and in his attempt to sooth her he found he was humming a lullaby long forgotten, one his mother used to sing to him when he was small.

Her breathing finally settled and he sensed her relief, his own body relaxing with hers. And then her dream shifted and her breathing picked up once more, not in fear this time, but in arousal.

He watched her intently, his lust growing with hers, her chest rising and falling quickly, and as a small gasp and quiet moan escaped her lips his fangs came out with a click. Her heartbeat sang to him, calling him in, and with each tiny noise she made his jeans grew more and more uncomfortable.

He shifted slightly, trying to ease his ache but the friction only caused it to worsen, and when he heard his name pass her lips he had to struggle not to pounce right there and then. He saw her tilt her head to the side, exposing the soft skin of her neck and with a small jump and a gasp of pleasure her eyes flew open to see two orbs of blue fire staring back at her, shining with desire.

A flush of deep pink coloured her cheeks, causing Eric's excitement to grow even harder. She wanted the ground to just open up and swallow her whole. She had never felt this embarrassed in all her life.

Her voice was so small a human man never would've heard her, "Was I, um… talkin'… in my sleep?"

"Yes." He breathed softly, his voice low and seductive, heavy with lust.

Sookie's cheeks burned and she looked away from his appraising gaze, hating what it did to her body. It made her tremble, made her knees weak. Nobody had ever looked at her the way Eric did. Her excitement grew and her heartbeat picked up, she could feel her pulse throbbing between her thighs.

The scent of her moisture filled the room, filled Eric's world, and he wanted to delve into her, to explore her body, to learn exactly where she loved to be touched and then touch her there relentlessly. He wanted to taste every inch of her.

He knew he could take her now with ease, her body was quivering, begging for him. But somehow he wasn't sure. He didn't want to seduce her, to persuade her; he wanted her to come to him.

She looked back to him, her eyes bright with a look of longing, and he knew he wouldn't be able to resist much longer.

"I should go." He whispered and before she could even blink he was off the bed and making his way to the window.

"Go where?" She asked, sitting up.

"I haven't fed." And the smell of her made him ravenous, for more than just her blood.

"Oh." She muttered. "Well, I'll see you?"

"Yes." And then he was gone.

The disappointment was a little overwhelming. She knew he wanted her, he made that more than clear, and she knew he could sense what she felt, so why did he run off like that?

She lay on her bed, sulking just a little, trying to think of anything but Eric and the things she wanted to do with him. She was lay there for some time before she heard her phone vibrating. She figured it must be Alcide wondering if she was alright until she saw the number was unrecognised.

"Hello?" she answered with a confused frown. Nothing. "Hello?" she tried again.

"Sookie."

"Bill?"

* * *

Eric felt the sudden shift of emotion and sent the glamoured woman away.

Excitement and relief rushed at him, quickly followed by worry, suspicion and confusion before he got almost knocked over by the wrecking ball of heartbreak and disbelief.

Sookie was upset, terribly upset, and though he wasn't planning on going back tonight he took off into the air and headed for Alcide's apartment.

She was sat on the bed, surrounded by used tissues. Her shoulders were shaking with her sobs and when he tapped lightly on the glass she jumped and span around.

When she saw it was him she relaxed immediately and walked over to open the window for him. As soon as he stepped through he found slim arms wrapped around his middle and a mess of gold hair against his chest. He could feel the tears quickly soaking his tank top.

Eric closed his arms around Sookie's small shoulders, stroked her hair softly, kissed the top of her head.

"Sookie, what happened?" he whispered into her gold locks.

She could barely speak through the sobs, "It's… Bill… over the phone!" she cried, "And with her there, laughing!"

"Calm down, I don't understand." His voice sang softly.

"He… just… dumped me… for that… bitch!" She yelled between her sobs.

"What?" Eric said in a low, angry voice, "Bill broke up with you? For what bitch?"

When she started to cry even more and couldn't answer he guessed who she meant.

"Lorena." He stated. That bastard. I'll rip his lungs out! "Why would he…? That makes no sense." Choosing Lorena over Sookie? What was Bill thinking?

"It makes perfect sense." She spat, her misery replaced with a sudden rage, "She is his maker. He said they… _fucked_… like only vampires can, because he didn't have to worry about hurting her. He…" She broke down again and everything she said after that was just sobbing and noise.

Eric cupped her face in his hand, wiping away the tears with his thumb.

"You'll be okay." He soothed in his musical voice, "He's a fool, do you understand?"

Sookie looked up at Eric with huge, tear-filled eyes and she saw someone who was always there for her. She saw concern and sadness in his eyes. She saw someone who could make her forget. She saw comfort, relief. She leaned up and touched her lips against his briefly.

Eric stepped back, "Sookie, I don't think-"

"Eric," she breathed as more tears fell down her cheeks, "please, make it stop. Take it away for a while. Just make me forget, please?"

Eric didn't know what to do. He could make her forget. He could make her forget the whole world, the past, the present, everything. He could stop her pain. But it would come back in the morning, perhaps even worse.

He could feel her lust and desperation growing, mixed in with her misery and rejection. He could see the pleading in her eyes. Why couldn't he say no to her?

He moved closer, just an inch, and her breathing sped up, her heart racing making her blood hot, making her smell so inviting. She invaded his senses, took control of him.

His hand came up to her face seemingly of its own accord and he closed the gap between them, pushing his body up against hers, suddenly craving her warmth. Their lips met a second time, softly, slowly, and her lips felt exactly how he thought they would, soft and warm and comfortable against his own.

Sookie went up on her tiptoes, rubbing up against Eric as she tried to increase her height, causing a soft moan from him as his jeans tightened considerably. He took a handful of her hair, pulling her even closer, deepening their kiss, their tongues fighting and dancing. She felt high, like he was a drug, making her light-headed, quickly dulling her pain.

He lifted her up and placed her down onto the bed, standing and looking at her slight frame, taking in the sight of her as she gazed at him with bright, excited eyes. He struggled to think of anyone more beautiful than her.

She closed her eyes as the throbbing became stronger, and pressed her thighs close together, moving her hips, desperate for some release.

When she opened them again Eric was so close she could count his eyelashes. He was also suddenly completely naked. She gasped as her want intensified; building into a need so strong it was painful.

He leaned in again, pressing his lips to hers, and she pushed her tongue into his mouth greedily. A moan came from her throat and Eric positioned himself on top of her, her knees parting gladly to make room for him.

As he began to pull away, Sookie lifted her head not wanting his lips to leave hers for fear that the pain would return, then fell back against the pillow as he broke away to look at her. At that moment, she felt like the most beautiful woman that had ever lived. His expression was unfathomable, infinite, almost full of awe.

His hands moved down to pull the end of her nightdress past her thighs, and she sat up so he could pull it up over her head, revealing her braless chest. She was shocked by how much she needed this, how much she craved him.

His lips moved to her neck, down her body, stopping to pay attention to her erect nipples and relishing in the moans it caused.

He wanted her so much it hurt; he wanted to be inside of her, to touch places that had never been touched before. He wanted to feel her all around him. She had been so close, just out of his reach, for so long it had almost driven him crazy.

More than anything, he wanted to erase all her heartache. He wanted to make sure no man would ever compare to him, that she never wanted anyone but him from here on out, so that he could protect her from pain and keep her heart safe.

As much as he wanted her, he would resist his urges. He would take his time and keep her happy for the rest of the night. And he had waited too long; he would go slowly and enjoy every second of this. After all it wasn't even midnight yet; they had plenty of time before the sun came up.

He continued his descent, his eyes never leaving hers as he made his way down her smooth stomach, avoiding where she really wanted him, teasing and licking and kissing her naval, her hips, her thighs, everywhere but where she needed to feel him, as he slowly pushed her soaked underwear down her legs.

Her frustration grew to the point where new tears were forming in her eyes.

"Eric," she pleaded, and the vampire thought it was the single greatest sound he had ever heard in all his thousand years.

He yielded, his mouth kissed further and further up her inner thigh until he finally reached the centre, pushing his strong tongue inside, her soft moans spurring him on making him reach deeper, lick harder.

She moved her hips up involuntarily and he removed his tongue, replacing it with two heavyset fingers, sliding into her with ease. His lips moved up to find the small lump of flesh that held her cluster of sensitive nerve endings, licking and sucking relentlessly, making her lose control of how loud she was being.

He hooked his fingers causing her to arch her back, calling out for more. His hand and mouth moved with increasing speed, in perfect synchronisation with one another. As he felt her tighten around his fingers he grew impatient as his excitement overwhelmed him and he sped up, vibrating inside her.

He felt her pleasure build and build and just as she was on the brink his thumb took the place of his tongue and he kissed and licked her inner thigh before sinking his fangs into the soft flesh, pushing her over the edge, taking him with her. He moaned loudly against her thigh, lapping at her blood and slowly easing her back down from her high.

Despite his release he was far from satisfied. He could keep going all night. He had wanted her for so long, now that he had her he never wanted to let go.

He made his way back up her body, placing cool kisses on her burning skin, dragging his fangs across her tan body, making her gasp at the slight pain, leaving thin pink scratches in their wake. When his face reached hers he kissed her jaw, her cheek and finally her lips. The kiss was sweet and chaste and it took her breath away from her completely, making her dizzy.

Eric continued touching his lips all over Sookie's soft skin, waiting for her to catch her breath.

Her heartbeat calmed and he looked deep into her eyes then, hoping she was ready for more and feeling a thrill tear through him when he saw she was. Sookie's deep brown eyes sparkled with excitement, staring back at Eric's bright blue-green.

Her hand reached down between them to close around him loosely. She was shocked by how large he really was as she moved up and down his length, applying increasing pressure. She grinned when he closed his eyes, a soft sigh escaping him. Her hand was silky and warm and exquisite. When she put his head at her entrance he looked down at her.

His eyes burned into her as he said quietly, "Are you sure?"

Sparks flew through her at his voice and she felt like she could barely breathe.

"Yes." She gasped.

"Say it." It was a command and it seemed to vibrate right through to her core.

He needed to hear her say it out loud. He needed to hear her finally admit what she wanted. It was a need he didn't understand.

"Eric, I want you." She breathed. But it wasn't enough, he needed more.

When he remained unmoving she continued, her voice now low and sultry, "I _need_ you," she gripped him again, as tight as she could, and moved her hand slowly up and down him causing a low growl of pleasure to rumble in his chest, "inside me." She whispered close to his ear, her hot breath teasing a moan from his lips as she continued her movements along him. She was filled with a confidence she had never felt before. "I need to feel you touch every part of me. I need to feel you reach places nobody has ever been before." Her voice was breathless as her hand sped up, enjoying the way Eric's chest expanded and contracted quickly with unneeded breath.

That was enough. It set his soul on fire. He moved her hand away and, after a moment of taking in every detail of Sookie's face, letting her anticipation grow, he pushed in, stretching her in a way she had never felt before, watching her closely. A wave a pain and pleasure crashed through her and she closed her eyes tightly, moaning loudly at the extremely enjoyable combination of opposing feelings.

Eric stilled, waiting for her to adjust to his size and when he felt her relax a little he pulled out slowly, deliberately, loving what the friction did to her, the way she dragged her fingernails across his shoulders, the noises she was making. He pushed back in, just as slowly, deeper this time, filling her completely and causing sensations in places Sookie didn't even know she had.

He wanted to ravage her completely, wanted to go full speed and lose himself inside her, but he needed to be careful. He could hurt her, badly, especially since this was their first time. He could break her so easily, so he handled her like she was made of glass, because to him she might as well have been.

His gentleness surprised Sookie. From what she had seen with Yvetta, she certainly wasn't expecting this. She looked at him wide eyed, full of wonder, trying to figure him out but knowing she would never, in a million years, succeed.

She soon grew accustomed to his girth and urged him to go faster, to which he obeyed. He tilted her hips slightly and found exactly the right spot, ripping screams from Sookie's throat. She thought she would explode and with each thrust he hit a place she never could have dreamed felt so good.

She was soon reaching heights that made her feel dizzy; the air up here was harder to breathe. The muscles in her stomach and legs tensed so much that she was getting cramp.

Eric had never felt anything quite like this before. He had been with hundreds of women. Thousands even. Women more skilled than this one. But right at that moment, he felt a pleasure he had never even imagined was possible. He felt complete.

Their moans were getting louder as she tightened around him, squeezing so hard he barely kept himself together.

She was so close, stood on the edge of an exhilarating height, and with one final thrust as Eric bit down on her breast, closing his mouth around her nipple, caressing it with his tongue as he drank; they both fell over the edge and lost themselves in each other, consumed by complete ecstasy and Eric shook so quickly he vibrated against Sookie's most sensitive point causing another orgasm to rip through her before she'd even finished the one she was in the middle of.

He collapsed on top of her, still holding most of his weight on his elbows, and rested his head in the curve of her neck. They fit together like pieces of a puzzle and Sookie knew instantly that she didn't regret what she had just done. She smiled slightly as she listened to him catching breath that he didn't need. Sookie found his breathing comforting, she liked the sound, it made him seem more human.

"What was that?" She breathed heavily when Eric seemed to have composed himself enough to answer. She was exhausted from the violent contractions of her muscles. She had definitely not expected him to _vibrate_.

"The older you get, the faster you become." He muttered.

"Huh." She sighed dreamily.

After a minute he rolled over onto his back and wrapped his arm around her, pulling her close to him. She felt weird at first, cuddling up to Eric Northman of all people, but she soon relaxed into him.

Neither of them felt the need to talk, they just lay together, Eric's fingers stroking up and down Sookie's arm absently. She traced a finger around the well defined muscles on his stomach.

"Mmm, that feels nice." He mumbled, kissing her forehead, and she grinned uncontrollably.

He felt the happiness coming from her and grinned in response. She may hurt tomorrow, she may cry until there are no tears left, she may feel like someone has just cut her heart from her chest with a blunt knife, but right now she was happy, happy because of him, and that was enough for the moment.

"I love it when you're happy." He whispered, feeling her happiness grow stronger at his words.

He felt her desire lurking in the background of her emotions and was pleasantly surprised that she was almost ready again. His fingers moved from her arm to her side, lightly ghosting across her skin.

Her hand began slowly making its way down Eric's stomach and his sex grew in anticipation.

"You're insatiable." He said quietly as her hand closed around him tightly.

"Yeah," she smiled, "I am."

"I love it." He purred.

A burst of sexual energy consumed Sookie at the memory of her first ever dream of Eric Northman. His tone of voice was exactly the same and it sent thrills right through her.

Eric was hit with the sudden intensity of Sookie's feelings. He had no idea what had caused it nor did he care. He took her chin in his hand and lifted her head so their lips could meet.

She barely realised what she was doing when she slung her leg over him, straddling his waist, feeling him against her entrance, their tongues still dancing against one another. His hands moved up her thighs to her hips but before he could push her down she pulled her lips from his, moving his hands down to his sides.

"Uh-uh," she said smiling mischievously, "you're not the only one who gets to tease."

She had never felt so powerful, so sexy, as she did when she saw the expression on his face then. He was confronted with a desire so intense, had he been stood up it would've knocked him down.

She licked and nibbled at his earlobe, down his neck, kissing her way south. It was her turn now. She took Eric's nipple softly between her teeth, teasing it with her tongue, her confidence building more as she heard his small sighs. She made her way down, painfully slowly, her fingers whispering across the sensitive skin on the inside of his thighs making him moan in frustration.

After what seemed like hours to Eric she finally told hold of his now-throbbing length, dragging her tongue up it slowly. The warm breath from her nose brushing against his skin felt almost agonisingly good. She swirled her tongue around his head, making him grip the sides of the bed tightly to keep from pushing her down onto him.

Two words forced their way passed Eric's lips, unbidden, "Sookie, please." He pleaded and a wicked, triumphant grin spread across her face.

She had won. She got Eric Northman, the oldest, strongest, most feared vampire in Louisiana _begging_ her. Begging _for_ her.

She slid back up his body, rubbing up against his stiffness, and kissed him, long and slow.

His hands came up her thighs again to stop at her hips and this time she didn't prevent him from pushing her down onto him. She cried out, shocked again by how big he was; it was going to take some getting used to. That was when she realised that she didn't just want this night with Eric; she wanted every night with Eric. She wanted him to be hers and her to be his.

When did that happen?

She moved up and down slowly and she watched as Eric's eyes scoured every inch of her that his gaze could reach, with a look in his fiery eyes that made Sookie feel amazing. Just one look like that would be enough to send somebody's self esteem through the roof for the rest of their life.

His huge, strong hands gripped her tight enough to bruise her, dictated her movements, increased her thrusts before he grabbed at the edges of the bed worried he would break her. She kept up with the pace he had set easily and he couldn't stop staring at the way her breasts bounced as she moved.

She wasn't tired, she felt like she could keep going all night and all day, if it weren't for that pesky fact that vampires have a tiny sun intolerance.

As they thrust into each other, their hips grinding in an ever increasing rhythm, they both felt their release on the horizon at the exact same time. Eric felt Sookie losing control of her legs and he flipped her over so he was on top, driving her closer to bliss with every movement.

As she tightened and shook around him he sank his teeth deep into her neck, her favourite spot for being bitten, and her blood was hot and rich, burning down his throat, pushing him into a climax that had him vibrating against her again.

Her body was exhausted from the pleasure and the blood loss and she could barely move.

As Sookie slowly came back to earth, enjoying the feel of Eric's tongue against her neck, she noticed his skin was warm now, something she wasn't used to. It was pleasant.

"Would you like me to heal your bite marks?" He asked softly as the fog was almost gone, lapping at her neck as he spoke.

"Why?" She said, not really fully aware of her surroundings yet.

"I thought you would probably want to hide what we have done tonight. The ones on your thigh and breast are easily covered but your neck is a little more obvious." His breath was warm and she barely even heard what he said, distracted by his heat against her skin.

"You're so warm." She whispered, "It's nice."

He smiled at her lack of ability to form a coherent thought. He had succeeded. She had completely forgotten the world, for now.

"Sookie," her name in his silk voice sent tingles through her, slowly travelling between her thighs.

She really was insatiable it would seem, she just couldn't get enough of him, of the relief he gave.

"Did you hear what I said?" He continued.

"No." She admitted and he laughed a little, the vibrations of his body, still inside her, making hers twitch around him and a quiet gasp escaped him at the sudden pressure.

"Do you want my blood?" He breathed, looking deep into her eyes, making sure she was paying attention.

She did want his blood, but she didn't know why. She craved him so deeply and a part of her wondered if his blood would finally satisfy her.

"Yes." She whispered.

She waited for him to bite into his wrist but instead she saw him push his tongue against his fang, piercing it so deeply it hit the thick purple veins on the underside and blood poured into his mouth.

He leaned over her, his blood dripping down into her slightly parted lips, and kissed her deeply. He grew stiff again at the sensation of her sucking on his tongue, drawing his blood, and she moaned as she felt him expand inside her.

She had expected his blood to be cold, as it had been in Dallas, but it wasn't, it was warm and sticky and thick and sweet. He was delicious. It set fire to her veins and made her feel alive.

She quickly grew wet around him and his hips moved of their own accord, brushing against her now oversensitive clit and making her buck against him.

They were mainly unaware of what their lower halves were doing, however, as they were completely lost in the feel of each other's mouths. His tongue healed and he impaled it again against the sharp point without really realising he was doing it.

He didn't want her to stop drinking him, consuming him completely as he flowed down her throat and buried himself between her thighs. She was taking his blood, his body, his soul, and she would keep on taking until there was nothing left and he was lost to her. Hell, he was already lost to her. Lost inside Sookie Stackhouse. And he never wanted to leave.

**Poor Eric's in love. Awww ^_^**

**I think there may be another chapter to come for this but it takes a while for my brain to get into gear so there might be a bit of a wait. Sorry!  
**


End file.
